As outlined in the proposal, this study represents an initial effort to describe the adaptive skills of older persons who voluntarily undertake a major relocation such as moving to Florida or settling abroad. The subject is approached in a multidisciplinary manner, involving sociological, social psychological, and clinical psychological concepts. In addition, anthropological approaches are combined with survey methods in an effort to obtain rich qualitative as well as quantifiable data on the adaptation of older persons to major environmental concept of coping and adaptation (as dynamic process) which occurs in response to stressful environmental circumstances. Another major aim is to gain an understanding of the effects of voluntary relocation on older persons.